The Mystery of SoulMatch
by SoulMatch The Resonance Pony
Summary: SoulMatch is a pony lost in time by his father Shining Armor. Queen Chrysalis wants SoulMatch off the face of Equestria. His powers are unknown, but Shining Armor believes he can end her reign. What are SoulMatch's powers? What will his Cutie Mark be? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

THE MYSTERY OF SOULMATCH

Hello everypony! My name is Aaron, and this is my first ever fanfic so i'm really excited. I hope you all will enjoy this story. I would like to encourage you to read Lucky Shot's and Checkmate's fanfics as well.. Well, without further ado, away we go with the Mystery of SoulMatch! Enjoy!

Chapter One: I Won't Let You Hurt Him!

" Please wait outside, sire.", said the doctor, " We will inform you when the baby is born. " Shining Armor walked towards the door with a feeling of reluctance. He exited the room, gently shut the door behind him, and began to pace back and forth feeling nervous and frantic simultaneously. He began talking to himself , thinking of what this child would be. " Will it be a Changeling child? I could never live with myself with a child of the species i was sworn to fight, but if it's a Unicorn child, i could easily escape from this terrible Hive that i was brought to in captivity." He started pacing even faster, but remained calm and collected. " I need a plan just in case it is a unicorn child like me.", he thought to himself, "I know that she will try and destroy it if it is, so i will shield it and lift it to me with my magic, then i'll run with my child as far from here as i can."

He suddenly stopped pacing. He knew what he had to do to survive with the child. The next question he began to ask was if the child would be Unicorn or Changeling. He looked toward the moonlight piercing through the walls of the hive, and began to walk towards the light. When he reached the wall he began to plead sincerely to the moon as tears began to cry tears of desperation, saying, "Princess Luna, if you can hear me, I ask you that this child be like me, a Unicorn. I also ask you that this child will be strong and willing to protect everything he holds dear to him. Please, Princess, let him be like me." He then heard the door to the room. and turned his head over to see what was going on. The chief doctor was exiting the room and began to take off his lab coat as Shining Armor bolted toward him. "Well, how did it go?," Shining Armor asked anxiously, " what is the child?" The doctor sighed deeply and replied with a sense of fear and a look that seemed afraid to even mention what it is, "Well, my lord, i can clearly state that it is a foal, but i can also guarantee you that it is not what the Queen will want." The words that came out of the doctor's mouth surprised Shining Armor. He quickly headed for the room, opened the door, and went inside. simultaneously he began to think, "Has Luna heard my plea? is it really a Unicorn child?" He looked into the room and saw the child laying in an inclined bed, swaddled up in blankets. It indeed was a Unicorn foal. Both his body and horn were charcoal gray and had both white and blue stripes in his mane and tail. His eyes were what struck Shining Armor the most. The child's eyes were that of a Changeling, these eyes pierced into his eyes with a strange, but powerful magic. Shining Armor then knew this foal would be special. He knew, that with the proper training, he might bring down the Changelings once and for all. Just as he was about to step closer to the child, Queen Chrysalis entered the room. She portrayed the face of confidence and victory. "Well, how is my newly born prince doing doctor?" She walked forward to take a glance at the foal, everypony moved out of the way because they knew she would disapprove it. She saw the foal, and she became angry instantly. "The eyes are mine, but his body is yours, Shining Armor. Why is his body not of my kind?" Shining Armor did not reply to her question, he remained firm and calm. " I asked you a question.," exclaimed Chrysalis, " Why is our son not Changeling fully?" Shining Armor suddenly answered the question strongly, saying, " Because of my magic. It's because of my magic that his body is that of a Unicorn. It looks like you didn't get what you wanted now." Chrysalis became even more angry after that answer. She glared at the foal with intent to kill. She screamed at the top of her lungs, and raised her horn to eradicate the child.

**She went to slash him but she was pushed back by a shield created by Shining Armor enveloping the foal. She turned back to Shining Armor with an evil glare. " **

**I won't let you hurt my son!," yelled Shining Armor, "he is my son, and i must **

**protect him. Even if it kills me, i will put my life on the line for him!" She stood up and laughed at Shining Armor and exclaimed, " Do you honestly think that this **

**foal can beat me? He will be gone by the night's end." Shining Armor took the**

**foal and darted out of the room, and immediately began to run towards the gates of the Hive. " Stop him! He's heading for the gates! Close the gates!" She **

**ordered. Guards were beginning to pour out of the rooms of the Hives, and began **

**to gain on Shining Armor. He ran faster and faster to try to lose the guards. " Almost to the gates. Come on! Just a little farther!" He kept running, each step **

**closer to the gate. The gates were suddenly closing, and Shining Armor had only**

**this chance to save his son from the wrath of Chrysalis. he began to push himself to go faster and faster. He soon only had a small gap to run through, but he**

**took the chance and jumped. He had timed just right and made it through the**

**hole just before they shut.**

**Chrysalis stomped her hoof in anger and disappointment. "Darn it!. They got away! Now i lost my chance of having a prince of my own." Shining Armor kept **

**running and running with his son, still in the shield he created. " I know not what**

**makes you special, but you have a soul that will become strong and firm like me, therefore your name, your real name, will be SoulMatch.," he said to the foal, "It**

**is a fitting name for a pony that has a soul like mine." Shining Armor **

**stopped for a brief moment to catch his breath from escaping the Hive. he lowered SoulMatch to the ground, released the spell, and looked at SoulMatch. " I can't **

**believe that my son is the pony that can take down the Changeling race **

**once and for all. I need to hide him somewhere that not even Chrysalis will expect to find him." He then realized what he needed to do, " I need to send **

**SoulMatch back in time."**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everypony! What's up? I hope all you readers liked the first chapter of The Mystery of SoulMatch. If you like it, Plz follow and fav my story. I encourage you to read a fanfic by title is called Shywing. Well, without further comments and announcements, let's get into chapter two of The Mystery of SoulMatch. Plz enjoy! :)

Chapter 2: " What Have We Here?"

"I can't do it!," Shining Armor thought to himself, "I can't send my son back in time." He looked at SoulMatch trying to hold back his tears, but he could not contain the sorrow in his heart for what he has to do to his only son. He tried to think of other ways to think of other ways to hide and protect him, but ended at the same result. "There has to be a better way than to send hi back in time. I could take him to my sister Twilight, but that would put her in danger, as well. What if i take him to Princess Celestia? Could she protect him? No. She can't. Not with Chrysalis at the power she has obtained. She would tear Canterlot apart brick by brick."

He then looked over the horizon to his north and he saw a large, dark forest. "The Everfree Forest." A thought sparked in his head. He knew that all his past ideas failed, so he knew that time travel was the best and only option. " I'll take him to the Everfree Forest, so i can have some cover when i send him back. I'm sure that by now, Chrysalis has sent her minions to try and find us, so i have to hurry." He placed SoulMatch back into the protective shield and started heading toward the entrance to the Everfree Forest. While he was walking, he kept thinking to himself, " I really wish there was truly another way. No matter who i give him to, they will be in grave danger. I can't afford to do that." He looked to his toward SoulMatch, happily playing inside the shield, and began to think of the time back at the Hive. He took a closer look at his eyes. "His eyes are just like a pony's, but the color of them is exactly like that of a changeling. I wonder what happened during the process, but enough of that. I'm at the entrance of the forest."

As he entered the forest, he heard a small rumble behind him. He then realized that the soldiers of Chrysalis were rapidly gaining on Shining Armor's trail. "Darn it! it's her soldiers! I need to hide as deep in the forest as i can so they don't find us." Shining Armor darts into the forest as fast as he can in order to escape from Chrysalis's grasp. He ran across streams , jumped over large roots, and finally hid in a thick bush as dark as night. The soldiers arrived shortly after. They searched every bush and every nearby tree. They leave after searching the area. Shining Armor slowly creeps out of the bush, made sure the coast is clear, and slowly raised SoulMatch out of the bush. " That was a close one, SoulMatch. I thought they were going to find us for sure." Soul Match, still in the shield, happily pokes the shield and pops it by accident. He falls to the ground, but Shining Armor quickly recovers him with another shield. "What are you doing, silly? I'll have to make this shield a little harder for you."

SoulMatch became puzzled as to how he was floating again. Shining Armor began walking again deeper into the Everfree Forest. He stopped briefly after walking for about half an hour. " I think this is the place to do it." He said as he tried to relax for a brief moment. He then stood up and took a deep sigh. It was time to get serious. He only had this one chance to do this. He looked at SoulMatch one last before casting the spell, staring deeply into the eyes as bright as a patch of grass struck by sunlight with tears slowly falling down from his face. " I'm so sorry that i have to do this you, my son, but i have no other choice but to send you back in time. I want you to grow strong, like me and learn as many spell as you can, but don't push yourself too far, and when you find your Cutie Mark, you must fight Queen Chrysalis with full force and take her down for good. I hope somepony in the past will find you and raise you into the fine colt i want you to be." Shining Armor casts the spell, and suddenly, a large beam of blue light crashes down surrounding SoulMatch.

Shining Armor abruptly steps back in astonishment. He then tells SoulMatch one last thing before he loses him to time, " One last thing, SoulMatch. You are my son, and as your father, I want what is best for you, So i am sending you back fifteen years, so that you may fully prepare yourself for the chaos that will come upon Equestria. Whatever you do,.SoulMatch, Do not fail me. I love you, my son." The blue suddenly ascended into the sky and slowly vanished into the thin air, Shining Armor bowed his head and whispered to himself, "Princess Celestia, please protect my son."

*Fifteen years in the past*

**It was raining in the middle of the night, and three ponies were walking back to their house just outside Ponyville when huge bolt of lightning crashed right in front of them.**

**They were scared enough to back up ten hooves. The colt of the trio noticed something was left behind the lightning bolt. SoulMatch had successfully made it to the past. He started crying like he was longing something. The other two ponies approached slowly to investigate what it was. **

**"****Well What do we have here? A baby colt coming out of a lightning bolt?" He picked up SoulMatch to see if there was anything left with him, but they found nothing.**

**" ****Wait. there is something in the hole!" said the youngest pony, " it's a note." "Great job Time Turner. Bring me the note." said his mother, the second pony. Time Turner brought the note to his mother. She opened the note and read it aloud,**

**" ****T****_o whoever finds this young colt, please take good care of my son, SoulMatch. he is the pony will save the future Equestria."_**

**"****Does this mean I have a little brother now?" asked Time Turner earnestly, **

**"****Yes, it does, Time Turner. You now have a little brother."**


End file.
